The present invention is an improvement on that class of animal leash shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,404, issued to A. W. McNicoll on Nov. 9, 1976. Among the objectives of the present invention is to improve on the utility of the prior patented leash, both as a professional leash for doctors of veterinary medicine in restraining dangerous animals and by the owners of household pets. More particularly, the leash in accordance with the invention has improved durability and strength, is more positive in its adjustability and includes quick release means used for adjusting the leash and for securely locking it in any selected adjusted position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.